


A Love That Hurts

by TypyTypeType



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Ayato is much more sadistic in this, Choking, Dacryphilia, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced blowjobs, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypyTypeType/pseuds/TypyTypeType
Summary: Of course Ayato loves Yui. Why else would he come into her room at night? Force her into bed? Make her submit to him? Leave bruises on her skin? Leave her crying after he's done with her?Of course Yui loves him back. She has to.She has no choice.





	1. Sins in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ayato's sadism levels are way higher in this story, making him a little OCC. WARNING: RAPE IS A HUGE ASPECT IN THIS STORY AND WILL MOST LIKELY BE INVOLVED IN EVERY CHAPTER.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato reflects on the night before.

Ayato remembers the first time he spent with Yui.

He remembers how she felt; what she looked like; the way she smelled. Everything.

He even remembers the way she cried. How big, fat tears seemed to pour from her face like it was a broken faucet and how loud her sobs were. Yui’s face got such a beautiful shade of red. Although, that could have been because Ayato had been squeezing her stupid, dainty little neck just a bit to tight. 

He remembers Yui had yelled at him to stop and tried to hit him many times. At least at first. It took quite some convincing to get her to quiet down and sit still for him. She only cried more thereafter. Ayato thought the bruises that appeared the next day looked very nice on her skin

Ayato’s absolute favorite moment to remember from that night, though, was after he had finished penetrating the religious girl’s body and looked over Yui’s beautiful, newly tainted form. Her face was red and tear-stained, her arms already had marks from where he had forcibly held the girl down on her bed, and he could see the blood and semen leaking from between her quivering legs. The sight was enough to make Ayato hard a second time. So he claimed Yui’s body again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

Until it was time to go to school, in which case, Ayato got up, told Yui to clean her mess, and walked out of her room with a smile of satisfaction spread across his face.

Oh, he thought, while walking down the hallway. How wonderful next time will be.


	2. Yui Does Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui remembers what happens to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER AND MOST LIKELY WILL BE IN EVERY CHAPTER

Yui wanted to throw up. 

She watched as the blood and white, sticky substance Ayato had left on her thighs was scrubbed away with every movement of the wet towel in her hand, and she wanted to throw up. 

Why had he done this to her? Why did he have to make her bleed when all she wanted to do was sleep? It was hard enough having to live with six vampires who constantly used her as a living blood bank, but now. . . 

Ayato comes into her room every night. He touches her with his cold, lifeless hands. When he had pulled her nightgown up the first time, Yui thought she was going to be bitten again. Instead, Ayato started taking off her underwear. She tried to push him away, but Ayato responded with a hard slap to the face that left her so stunned, the teenage girl barely noticed the hands on her neck. 

Not until Yui felt the crushing weight block her airways. She brought her hands up to Ayato’s chest to again push him away, but then everything started to become dark and blurry. The trapped girl was close to passing out when a sharp, sering pain exploded from her privates.

Ayato was inside of her now, thrusting in and out with brutal force. His hands were off her neck, but Yui wished he had let her pass out. It hurt so badly. She didn’t even know what was happening. Looking down Yui could see Ayato’s private parts inside of her. She started to cry now, gross sobs tearing from her throat and large tears running down her cheeks. 

“Stop!” she screamed. Yui began to frantically thrash under Ayato as he penetrated her harder and harder with each thrust.

“Help me! Someone help-,” Two fingers were roughly shoved into the teenager’s mouth that silenced her desperate pleas. They hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag and making more tears appear in her eyes.

“Shut up slut.” Yui choked on the fingers inside her as Ayato’s thrusts became more erratic. He finally stopped and Yui felt a warm, wet grossness fill her insides before Ayato pulled out. His fingers left her mouth and Ayato trailed the saliva coated digits over Yui’s face to wipe them off.

Yui thought this would be the end of the disgusting torture. But then a cruel voice whispered in her ear, “I said I would be your first everything. Now it’s time for me to be your second.”


	3. The Second Pool Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is major sexual assault in this chapter and will most likely be in every chapter.

The teacher’s monotone voice droned on and on in the otherwise quiet classroom. Gesturing at a power point on the projector, he explained all the basic units of life and the characteristics of fungi. Boring stuff really. The only other sound that could be heard was the scratching of pencils as students tried to write down everything they thought needed for the test next Tuesday. All listened diligently on how exactly to differentiate between the fungi and plantae classes, except for one.

Ayato didn’t care much for paying attention in class. Really he should have flunked out a long time ago, but a little flash of money to the principal was enough to keep him in school with a grade just barely above passing. Right now as the other boring students were writing their boring notes to look over later, the vampire was studying something that definitely excited him more than the animal kingdom.

Yui’s desk was, coincidentally, placed right next to his in the back of the class. Ayato used this as an opportunity to torment the girl throughout class. Usually this meant passing her a note detailing all the lewd things the vampire would like to do to her. Other times it involved running a hand up Yui’s thigh just to see her squirm and blush.

Right now Ayato was staring at Yui as she too copied down the teachers noted. He always guffawed at how seriously she took her school work. It was obvious that Yui would one day be his wife, so why does she trouble herself with good grades anyway? Taking care of their children and servicing him doesn’t require a college education.

Ayato thought back to his and Yui’s “activities” that morning. He licked his lips at the memory and his eyes traveled down to the bruise peeking out from under her uniform skirt. The ones on her face were concealed using the little makeup Yui was allowed to have, although terribly done so. Ayato would have liked it better if she hadn’t covered up the blemishes, so then the whole world could see that Yui was his property.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Students began filing out of the door as the teacher reminded them which chapters to study as homework, which Ayato ignored. He followed Yui closely as she exited the room and headed to the front doors. When they had reached the opening of a less crowded hallway, Ayato grabbed Yui’s arm and dragged her away to a place they both knew well: the pool room. 

They had not returned since the last moment shared within the private, chlorine-smelling walls, but giving the recent encounter between the two, Ayato thought that having another special moment there would be nice. It didn’t hurt that no one would interrupt them since the room was only used doing the first half of school and that the swim team only met in the mornings.

It wasn’t until they had stopped walking that Yui spoke up about her current situation. 

“Ayato, are you going to hurt me again?” She whispered the question, hoping Ayato was only playing a mean trick but already knowing that wouldn’t be the case. The teen boy’s grip on her arm tightened before he threw Yui straight to the ground, her head making an audible smack as it collided with the floor. 

Ayato quickly turned to lock the door they had just entered from, which was surprisingly the only access point into the pool room. He turned back to find Yui laying on the ground and clutching her head. A smirk crossed his face at the sight.

“Yui,” he sighed. “When will you learn to not ask such stupid questions?” A foot came down on the girl’s neck, causing a strangled gasp to leave her mouth with the cut off of air.  
“The only reason it hurt,” Ayato continued, “was because you tried to fight me.” 

The vampire removed his foot from Yui’s neck, her eyes now beginning to role into the back of her head. While Yui’s mind was beginning to clear from the fog of strangulation, Ayato unzipped his pants and pulled out his already erect member. A hand reached down to forcibly pull Yui up by the hair and onto her knees. Ayato moved his hips forward to drag the tip over Yui’s tightly pressed lips. In a split second Ayato scratched his nails across Yui’s cheek hard enough to create deep red line and causing her to wince, allowing him to penetrate Yui’s mouth during her moment of pain.

Breathing a deep moan Ayato warned Yui against biting him, lest she wanted to be thrown into the pool once again with no hope of retrieval. Feeling Yui’s compliance in the form of her jaw slacking around his cock, Ayato started moving in and out of her mouth with ruthless force. Yui was now crying harsh sobs that only turned Ayato on even more.

“Keep making those nice sounds slut and I won’t last long.” The way he purred the words made Yui want to throw up, coupled with the feeling of Ayato hitting the back of her throat on every thrust forward. The poor girl tried with all her might to dissociate from everything happening; the disgusting taste in her mouth, the pain going from where Ayato had scratched her, the almost sickening moans coming from her attacker. But everything was just to much for her to handle and only caused her to sob harder.

The movement of Ayato’s hips turned frantic, until he pushed himself all the way into Yui’s mouth and released his seed with a low growl. An unmoving hand on the back of her head forced Yui to swallow every last revolting drop. When Ayato had come down from the orgasmic high he gathered himself into his pants, dragged Yui off the ground, walked through the door and slammed it shut, leaving no trace of the cruel incident that had transpired only moments before.


	4. . . .Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui could tell the others why she and Ayato were late, but her abuser doesn't give her much of a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains no rape or sexual assault, but does have vomiting and slight manipulation.

Yui vomited the second she exited the school. 

A mixture of what little food she could make herself eat, combined with the putrid white liquid Ayato forced down her throat landed in a wet puddle at the base of her feet. She stood there at the school’s entrance, vomiting every last ounce of bile and then some onto the pavement before dry heaving so hard her throat ached and burned. Yui didn’t notice Ayato’s forceful grip leave her arm at the start of her sickly episode, but once her dry heaves subsided into wheezing coughs, the hand returned to her bicep to pull the mouse into a pack of wild boars.

Once all parties had been seated and Yui’s senses returned to her did she realize that all eyes were set firmly on her. While this was something she had gotten used to early on living with the Sakamaki’s, those stares had held feelings of dark lust and control. The looks the boys were giving her now were simply those of confusion.

“Ayato and Yui, you arrived twenty minutes after the final bell. Do you have an excuse for your tardiness?” Even though the question was directed at both late teens, Reiji’s stare remained fixated on Yui.

He already blames me, thought Yui. They always blame me when something goes wrong.

Reiji’s demanding eyes continued to tear into Yui. She looked away at the small and stinging scrapes on her hands, rubbing them as if she could rub away the injuries and everything else Ayato did to her. Yui didn’t even know what he did to her. All she knew was the pain and the sickness and the burning and-

“Yui!”

The girl snapped back to reality and back to Reiji’s stare.

“Tell us why you were late. Now.” 

She could tell them. She could tell them everything. Starting from this morning to why they were late, Yui could say all Ayato had done to her and it would stop. Things could continue without having another instance like today happen again and Ayato would only use her as a portable food bank once again. Yui just had to tell them.

“Ayato. . .”

But, now there was a hand squeezing the back of her neck. Not bone-crushing like this morning, just tight enough to remind her how easily Ayato could take away her airstream. Yui turned her head, but Ayato would not look at her. He only pressed a little tighter, making Yui’s breath catch in her throat. A grim realization then settled in her mind. Ayato wasn’t going to let what happened become known to his brothers. If Yui said a word he would make sure it was the last ever uttered from her mouth. 

“It was nothing. I made us late.” The words left a different type of bad taste in her mouth. One of lost and hopelessness. One that made her want to throw up again despite a now empty stomach.

Across from her Reiji broke his stance by adjusting his glasses, satisfied with Yui accepting all the blame he thought she deserved. Ayato released the hold on her neck to put an arm around his victim and pull her closer. It was almost a hug, what Yui thought was his way of saying good job for keeping our little secret bottled up and as a way to lessen any distance between the two. 

The limo now drove off, away from one traumatizing experience and to a house that spawns a new one everyday.


End file.
